Mobile devices such as smart phones have increasingly become prevalent. Most smart phones include an optical lens for taking pictures. A user interested in an item, for example, at a friend's place or while walking on the street, may use the photo feature on the smart phone to take a picture of the item. Unfortunately, the user of the smart phone has to hold the mobile device steady and the object being pictured needs to remain static otherwise the picture will come out blurry. As such, the user may opt to record a video of a dynamic scene instead of taking pictures.